evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Plot of Computeropolis 5
The movie opens with Peri in his dream and was getting chased by King Trojan, both having special powers. When he gets up, Peri brushes off what just happened as a "twist ending". After calling for his friends, and realizing there not around, he walks into his house and says he'll meet up with them later. However, his parents don't seem to know who he is, thinking he's a street urchin. Timmy shrugs it off and claims he's had weirder mornings, (which too be fair, the way his parents are, he probably has.) and grabs a muffin from the table. Later, when Peri goes to school, he's still trying to find his friends, whom appears to be missing. He then steps into class after prepping himself "to face the educational system without magic" using a ski mask and equipment. However, everything soon takes a turn to confusion becuase everyone thinks that he's a new kid and nobody, not even ??? or his best friends remembers him. To prove he's not a new kid, he shows an assigiment he actually did of the 'Big Dipper', which apparently doesn't exist! (Important for later) Growing more and more confused and mad by the second, and blurting out things in hopes of anybody remembering. Finally, Pero has had enough and shouts his first and last name super dramatically through a megaphone. At that exact moment, an evil-looking robot, later revealed as an Eliminator (a spoof of the Terminator) bursts into the class. The Eliminator finds him and tries to "ELIMANATE PERI DAZZ". Peri screams that this is officially the weirdest morning ever and runs outside the school. He manages to outrun the robot on A.J.'s hover bike, for the time being. He says he needs to find Nicky and Vinna and wish before suddenly being taken into an alleyway by Jorgen, who calls him by his name. At first Timmy is relieved that someone actually knows him, but takes it back when Jorgen brings up a bazooka, which he fires at an Eliminator who was actually right behind him. The Eliminator then gets up and reveals itself to have a vortex mouth, attempting to suck Peri into it. Jorgen grabs him and they escape to Computeropolis on Jorgen's motorcycle, and the Eliminator crashes into a mall. To maintain inconspicuousness, the Eliminator disguises itself with sunglasses and a black coat, before summoning two more to assist in hunting down Peri. Jorgen tells Peri that all the members are safe. Or maybe not, since he's turned all the fairies into gumballs and stuck them in a gumball machine in a greasy truck stop bar. A fat kid starts buying the gumballs and chomps up Binky, then almost chomps up Vinna, but Nicky rescues her. All the other members follow suit and hop into the gross kid's mouth. Meanwhile, Jorgen takes Peri through a perilous journey across Computeropolis before ending up right back where they started. When Peri asks what they are looking for, Jorgen says that it's the "Cave of Destiny" (a parody of the Cave of Wonders) where all his questions can be answered. As it so happens, they are right next to it. Entering the Cave of Destiny, Peri is shown the Cave Prophecy, depicting about the ancient fairies that fought the Darkness and its agents of destruction, the Eliminators. The fairies were able to drive away the Darkness with its natural enemy: light. But fearing that it may come back, the strongest warriors were sent into the void of space to illuminate it. The previous night, the Big Dipper Brigade (in the form of the Big Dipper Constellation) vanished from the night sky. Jorgen had to wipe out any memory of its existence to abet chaos and fear. He also had to wipe away any memory of Peri so that no one would say his name and give away his location. However, Peri is still confused about how this connects with him. Jorgen explains that the ancient members hid a powerful White Wand to drive back the Darkness, and that it was assigned to a Chosen One to use it. The prophecy also explains that someone with a pink hat, buck teeth and the initials PD is the Chosen One who must find "The White Wand in the Rock sealed with a Kiss", which leads Jorgen to believe that it must be Peri. And, more importantly, he points to a pair of Eliminator footprints in the ground, meaning that they know he is the Chosen One and worse, that Jorgen accidentally said his name outloud (which also echoed a bit), drawing in the Eliminators. After a chase across Computeropolis, Jorgen tricks the Eliminators into thinking that Peri's been eliminated, by posing as him and becoming sucked into the Darkness. As soon as the Eliminators are gone, Peri hopes that the other fairy warriors will be able to assist him, only to see all the stars go out; on Earth, the M.E.R.F. (Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility) claims to the public that they turned off the stars to conserve energy, which everyone believes. With the Darkness closing in on Computeropolis, Peri uses ???'s coin delivery system to return to Earth. But a series of mishaps have him labelled a quarter thief/statue smasher. He manages to get back to his Peri Cave to find Nicky and Vinna. But his poor motorcycle skills cause him to become captured by M.E.R.F. (parodying the Men in Black, voiced by Patrick Warburton). They believe that he is an alien due to the fact that he has no records on Earth, is nonexistent and that photographs have been taken of him being chased by the Eliminators on Notepad Ned's hoverbike. When they begin bragging about their concrete melters and spy cars, Peri steals those gadgets. Using the spy car, he links its computer to the Peri Cave's to resume his search for his members. As it so happens, the Eliminators, sitting at the roadside diner the fairies were located, hear about Peri's survival on the Convenient News Network and chase him to Vegas. Peri manages to find his family, but is dismayed to find that Jorgen turned them into gumballs. When he tells them about the Darkness and him being the Chosen One, they freak out at the former, but laugh at the latter. Nicky then says Peri's name outloud, at which the Eliminators appear. Luckily, Peri is able to trap them in a gel-like substance with the spy car's gadgets. Unfortunately, both the Darkness and M.E.R.F. have also found him. Because the former is too concerned with MARF (Middle Aged Rock Festival), which also alert Peri that the White Wand is located there, Peri evades their freeze rays, which in turn freezes them. Peri then steals an airplane and ends up in a KISS concert in Las Vegas, where he finds out that K.I.S.S. are actually guardians and that the White Wand is one of their guitars; they had been guarding it for centuries. They don't believe him when he tells them he is the Chosen One, telling him to say the Chosen One's creed or some ancient code or something. In frustration, Peri ends up saying his name out loud, causing the Eliminators to appear. Seeing that the Eliminators want to destroy him, KISS believe that he is the Chosen One. They quickly blast away two Eliminators, only for the leading one to produce a weapon that vaporizes theirs. Luckily, it is shaped like a teething ring, which an excited, allowing Gene Simmons to melt down the Eliminator with his fiery breath. But the melted puddle simply reforms into an army of Eliminators. As it so happens, the other fairies have arrived and used their gum forms to trap the Eliminators where they stand. Unfortunately, the Darkness arrives and tries to swallow everyone in the concert hall before Peri plays the White Wand, and starts forcing the Darkness back with magical bursts from the guitar (similar to activating star power in Guitar Hero). The Darkness then retreats after taking all the Eliminators with it, releasing all the planets it consumed, including Computeropolis. Jorgen then falls from the sky, exclaiming that Peri succeeded, before mentioning how dark it was inside the Darkness. After KISS suggests that they party, Peri gives his parents a chance to enjoy the concert again as it is moved to Computeropolis. Jorgen allows it because he owes Peri but says that he will erase all memory of Computeropolis when the show is over. Shortly after, a muscular looking man arrives who looks shockingly similar to the prophecy's depiction of Peri, announcing himself as Turbo Thunder, takes Peri's guitar before he acclaims that he is the one to defeat the Darkness. As he discovers that he is too late, everyone just goes on to enjoy the concert (with Jorgen erasing their memories of the event after it was over). Just as Peri looks confidently at the Big Dipper constellation in the sky, he feels like it is finally over only for all of the stars in the sky to vanish again the minute he and his family turn around and walk off (not noticing the disappearance). Peri is basking in the glory of being the Chosen One. Because he defeated the Darkness, he gained a video game, a movie, hordes of fans, and a statue of himself holding the White Wand, all in his honor. He proclaims to all of Computeropolis that the Darkness is never coming back, even though Turbo Thunder keeps insists that the Darkness will return and they will all regret rejecting him as the true Chosen One, but is ignored. Meanwhile, on Yugopotamia, life there is going on as usual. However, their usual admiration of filth is interrupted when meteors crash on the planet, carrying with them Eliminators. King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac try to board their royal escape pods, only to accidentally launch them trying to prove to each other that they can handle flying them. Only Mark's pod remain and they presume that their son is on Earth "hating his home planet, and chilling with the universe's great space warrior...Peri Dazz." But as it turns out, Mark has returned to Yugopotamia for a new Fake-i-fier, because his old one is malfunctioning and turning him into ladies' footwear. But before he could strap a new one on, the Darkness tears off the palace roof. Grippulon places his son in his escape pod and tries making a grandstanding speech to him, only for the pod to be launched by Jipjorrulac before he could finish. Eliminators then crash in and suck the king and queen into black holes. The head Eliminator, declaring that the Chosen One will not escape them this time, releases the Fake-i-fiers into the Darkness, as it consumes Yugopotamia. Back in Computeropolis, Peri and his family are seeing a commercial for his biographical film. However, he had tweaked the scripts to portray himself as a ninja and kissing Vinna. Vinna becomes concerned that the violence in the movie could negatively influence, but Nicky dismisses her concerns. Vinna tries convincing Peri to go home because his parents are worried sick about him. She quickly runs him back home after pretending to hear a wiener-stuffed Nicky advocating that action. But it turns out, Peri's parents have forgotten to bring him on vacation and leave without even thinking. Peri wants to go back to Computeropolis and demands that Vinna poof up all the wieners and gifts they left behind. They then hear Mark's scream. They go outside to find the Yugopotamian pleading for help against the Darkness, because Peri is the Chosen One. Peri tries correcting that he isn't truly the Chosen One, but remembers that he hasn't told Mark that and asks why he's holding him tightly. But Mark is revealed to be an Eliminator in disguise, who tries sucking him in. Peri tries wishing the Eliminator away, but it snatches his fairies' wands before they could. Luckily, the real Mark's pod crashes on the impostor. They are able to confirm that it's him because of the lack of a vortex mouth, and that he ate a dirty diaper. Mark then makes the same plea his impostor did. After Mark activates the Fake-i-fier the Eliminator was wearing, Vinna asks why the Darkness would destroy Yugopotamia but not the rest of the universe. Nicky guesses that perhaps the Darkness is only after Peri, because since he was the one to defeat it, the Darkness wants to take him out before going after the rest of the universe. Realizing that the Darkness is back, Peri says that they must go and find Turbo Thunder so that he could defeat the Darkness. But they arrive in Computeropolis too late, as Jorgen had banished Turbo Thunder for claiming that the Darkness will be coming back. Jorgen simply laughed at his claims, only to stop when Peri says that the Darkness is ''coming back. Thinking they missed an important part of the Cave Prophecy, they go back to the Cave of Destiny. Jorgen insists that there isn't a part of the prophecy he could've missed, having "the eyes of eagle, the speed of a puma, and the wisdom of a great horned owl." Peri corrects him by clapping his hands, revealing a second part of the prophecy, revealing that there's a second wand. Jorgen corrects his statement to, "Make that the eyes of a mole and the wisdom of a clothes hamper, but I still have the strength of a lion." Nicky also notices that one of the drawings depicts the Eliminators taking over Computeropolis. Outside, Notepad Ned is irritated that the streets are crowded with so many members. But most of those fairies are in fact Eliminators, who begin snatching up the members. Jorgen senses the disturbance in the DCL and says that they must decipher Part 2 of the prophecy to find the next wand. Mark, finding that the cave drawings are amazingly written in Yugopotamian, deciphers that the second wand is located on the blue moon. But the Eliminators, disguised as stalagmites, capture the fairies. But before they could eliminate Peri, he and Mark escape through a convenient escape portal back to Earth. Peri then attempts to enlist Mark to help him defeat the Darkness, but his friend has no interest in being a sidekick, until he has to repeatedly save Peri from the Eliminators, who have disguised themselves as Peri's closest friends and family. A chase around town leads back to Peri's house, where the roof is ripped off. The Eliminator then gather in a circular motion, forming a large vortex. Peri manages to stop the Darkness and destroy the Eliminators by throwing various gifts, received from his fame, into the Darkness, including a boom box, some roller skates, and some cocktail weenies. He and Mark then rush off to find the latter's spaceship. The Eliminators survive, however, and absorb the items Peri threw into the Darkness, gaining roller skates and singing "Get Peri Dazz" to funk music coming from boom boxes attached to their bodies. Meanwhile, the Eliminators have locked up all the DCL, in addition to Peri's friends and family, in Computeropolis's greatest prison Abracatraz (a parody of Alcatraz). Peri's parents think that they are suffering from overeating cocktails wienies, and believe that it would be crazy to see fairies. But when they do, they faint. As Vinna cries for a way out, Jorgen is optimistic that Peri is hurling through space "with the speed of a space cheetah" to find the second wand and save them all. Back on Earth, Peri and Mark find that that latter's spaceship is not in the dump. Because the Eliminators have all his friends and love ones, Peri figures that his enemies could help. They go to King Trojan, who has built a large telescope designed to find Computeropolis. King Trojan agrees to help if Peri confesses to having fairies, which he anti-climatically answers. Holding up to his end of the bargain, King Trojan shows them the blue moon in the Vegon system. He also unveils the Trojan Rocket to help them get there. Mark asks how he could afford this on a teacher's salary; King Trojan answers that he stole the funds for the new school science wing. He tries proving that it can get them to Vegon in time, but accidentally launches it. Luckily, Peri knows where they can get a spaceship - by posting an embarrassing movie of Dark Laser, calling him "Fart Blazer", on BuzzTube. Word quickly spreads and Dark Laser, angered that Peri would disclose his secret "irritable bowel" after he confided in the boy, comes down to Earth to confront him. Peri quickly ushers him up the ramp, stating that they'll discuss the subject later. When Mark asks whether he thinks his enemies can take on the Darkness, Peri says they are missing one person: Cyber-Boy, whom he lures with fake cash. To secure their help, he promises that Peri could see his friends, Cyber-Boy twenty dollars, and Dark Laser can destroy him when this whole crisis is over. Back in Abracatraz, Peri's friends and family learn the truth about his friends. Angered that Peri wasn't considerate of them, they get angry, though Vinna reasons that Peri has risked his life for them. Considering that, Earl Dazz asks if Peri could've wished away his "man-flab". Jorgen snaps that he could've and tries reminding them that they must break out. Unfortunately, an Eliminator hears him and marches up to their cell; Jorgen tries correcting his statement to say he's hungry. The Eliminator offers chicken fingers, which Earl declines. In the midst of this, Painting Paula busts out and defeats the Eliminators with her martial arts skills, before setting everyone free. Jorgen then declares that they must now join forces with Peri, only to reminded that they don't have wands. Therefore, they all disguise themselves as Eliminators to retrieve the wands. But Jorgen is reminded once again that they don't know where Periis. Because there is no food on their ship, Dark Laser suggests they go to a cafe on Fridgidarium. King Trojan panics, knowing that it's the coldest planet in the galaxy. To keep the others warm, Dark Laser gives them a thermal refuge barrel, some blankets, his ex-wife's fur coat, and a set of earmuffs to put on and warm them which cause them to look similar to Star Wars characters: Peri as Luke Skywalker, Mark as R2-D2, King Trojan as Chewbacca (who he also makes noises like due to sinus trouble and possible allergies), and Dark Laser as Darth Vader, who he already looked like. Arriving in the cafe, (which is similar to and is a parody of the Mos Eisley Cantina), they attempt to sit down for snacks. Unfortunately, every other patron in the cafetina is an Eliminator in disguise. They capture King Trojan and Dark Laser with ease and add their weapons to their arsenal. With the Eliminators bearing down on him, Peri tries reasoning with them that they want Turbo Thunder. He then shakes the head Eliminator's hand, causing them all to malfunction and shut down. Mark perceives that he defeated them with his "Chosen One Death Grip", though Peri says that he simply was trying to be nice, to which Mark says works too. Peri then runs outside, proclaiming that he ''is the Chosen One. It is then that the Darkness arrives. Mark shouts to the Darkness, asking what does it want, to which the Darkness moans Peri's name. Luckily, they are saved by Turbo Thunder, bringing them to Thunder World, his amusement park he plans to open once he defeats the Darkness. But when said the Darkness follows them, Turbo Thunder insists that Peri tells him where the second wand is. Peri agrees, but only if Turbo takes him and Mark with him. But Turbo Thunder had in fact lied, leaving Peri and Mark to the mercy of the Darkness. To save their lives, Mark swallows Peri whole and stows away on his ship before take off, though unknown and unseen by Turbo Thunder. They reach the Blue Moon and Mark regurgitates Peri. Peri is just about to get the second wand, but is confronted by Turbo Thunder and the guardian of the second wand. Although Turbo attempts to fight the guardian, Peri refuses to do so. Turbo is beaten down by the guardian, and Peri is granted the second wand and declared the true Chosen One. Meanwhile, Peri's enemies are being carted off, still frozen in ice. They are freed by Jorgen and, once informed of Peri's whereabouts, quickly poofs them to the blue moon of Veegon, where Timmy is taunted by the head Eliminator that no magic wand can stop them and promises that they will keep coming back in greater numbers than before. Luckily, Peri's friends and family arrive and successfully drive the Eliminators back with a combined magical attack. Peri is more than grateful that they saved him. However, when Peri tries to use the Second Wand against the Darkness, nothing happens and the dark entity remains. The Darkness then tries inhaling everyone. Only Jorgen is the anchor to the ground, keeping everyone from being sucked in. He asks Peri to just say the word and he'll poof them all away. But Peri knows that no matter where he goes, the Darkness will follow him. Earl cries out what does it even wants. The Darkness answers by creepily moaning Peri's name. Realizing that the Darkness wants only him, Timmy climbs the rope his friends and family made, where Vinna kisses Peri before he willingly releases his grip on her and gets pulled into the Darkness. The Darkness leaves with Peri while everyone is heartbroken at the loss (Vinna and Cyber-Boy even cried a little for Peri's bravery, and Cyber-Boy openly exclaims that she'd never call Peri a "twerp" again, followed by Mark hitting on her). Jorgen and the others firmly decide that since Peri sacrificed himself to save them, it was now THEIR turn to save him, before he foolishly created a rocket ship using magic and then accidentally launched it away without anyone on board it first. The scene then pans out from the blue moon into a view of the galaxy, as the Darkness comes towards the screen. Nicky uses a text crawl explaining Peri's sacrifice but runs out of things to say. The scene then cuts to Peri's bedroom, where he wakes up, thinking that the whole affair with the Darkness was a dream. However, his fairies claim that he used his Chosen One powers to make it explode, after which Jorgen erased everyone else's memories. Peri awakens inside of his own room again and begins a new day at school with everyone's memories of what happened at the Blue Moon of Vegan erased. It turns out to be a terrible day, so he wishes to start the day over as the best day ever. But before he could kiss Vinna, a trio of Eliminators burst through the wall. Peri attempts to leap into battle only to find out that the Eliminators are Jorgen, Vinna and Nicky in disguise, and the Jorgen, Nicky, and Vinna that were with him before were Eliminators in disguise. In fact, Peri is still inside the Darkness, who is using an illusion to keep him distracted from fulfilling his Chosen One destiny. He tries denying it, until "Vinna" reveals that she is the Head Eliminator. With his fairies, Peri is able to escape the Darkness. The Darkness now wants Peri safely back, but the Eliminator that first chased him (the future Destructinator) is still set on annihilating Peri when the Darkness does not want him destroyed. Refusing any disobedience, the Darkness orders the head Eliminator to return to him. The latter refuses and attempts to rebel, only to be destroyed. Nonetheless, after he is destroyed and sent plummeting into the ocean on Earth, he reassembles himself and takes off to face Peri. Back in the real Computeropolis, Peri reunites with his family and friends in the Peri Cave beneath his house and they relay what has happened so far before the Eliminator returns. He not only absorbs Jorgen's wand and sends Timmy's friends and family into the Darkness, but pursues Peri all the way to the Computeropolis Mall. Cosmo, enraged that he openly attacked them, transforms into a giant Godzilla like creature named Niczilla, and, even though he had the advantage now, he stupidly made their magic wands but accidentally makes his, Vinna's, and Jorgen's wands vanish. Before the Eliminator can finish Peri, the M.E.R.F. appears and attempts to take it down with a large amount of firepower. Unfortunately, the Eliminator absorbs all of their attacks and uses their weapons against the M.E.R.F. With a massive power boost, the Eliminator uses its new found magical powers to completely solidify the Earth in a giant steel casing and change all M.E.R.F. personnel into his robotic henchmen as Peri and his fairies escape in a M.E.R.F. escape probe. The Eliminator then changes its identity to the Destructinator. Jorgen, who was granted rocket gluts from the Destructinator, escapes becoming a robot, but realizes that he has no magic on a metal Earth. Peri and his fairies return to the Blue Moon to retrieve the second wand and run into a weakened Turbo Thunder. He then reveals the true reason why the second wand did nothing when Peri used it. It's true purpose was to "light the way", as the entire moon turned to face the sun and powered up the wand. It was then revealed that beneath the moon's surface was a hidden society lined to the brim with magic and it revealed the final part of the cave prophecy, where Peri would have to find a third and final wand, hidden within the Earth's ice. Turbo Thunder reveals he was the original Chosen One, picked by the DCL council (through auditions), but as stated before he was late and Peri had to fill in. Thunder apologizes and admits that Peri is the new Chosen Ine. He also tells them he tried out to become the chosen one to take revenge on the Darkness because it destroyed his home planet of Wonder World and took his family from him. Turbo Thunder tries to train Peri, but the later unable to keep up with his super powered teacher. Thus, Turbo Thunder transfers his powers to Peri, who dubs himself "Turbo Peri", knowing he was the only hope of stopping the Destructinator and the Darkness. The group returns to Computeropolis and frees the fairies by giving them wands from the hidden ruins below the moon in order to fight back the remaining Eliminators. Peri then returns to Earth to face the Destructinator, as the Darkness catches word that Peri has returned. On Earth, Jorgen, poorly disguised as a robot, walks up to the robotic M.E.R.F. agents to ask what's happening. The Destructinator then comes down and grabs him, stating that he's in fact filling Earth with enough explosives that will destroy the Darkness at its one weak spot: its heart. He then proceeds to play around with his magic, giving Jorgen giants ears, before having him strapped to a chair to witness the explosive-stuffed Earth destroy both the Darkness and Peri. As the M.E.R.F. agents give the Destructinator the detonator (which he had to magnetize to his chest because it's too small for him), Jorgen points out that he cannot blow up the Chosen One or the Darkness when they're not here. He is soon proved wrong when both of them arrive on Earth. The Destructinator quickly captures Peri, before beckoning the Darkness to come and get his "buddy", the Chosen One. It is then that Jorgen hears with his big ears a million fairies raising their wands. At that moment, all the fairies restore the Earth to normal with their magic, as well as freeing Peri and Jorgen. But the Destructinator jumps in to remind them that he's still standing. Peri walks up to mock his attempts at eliminating him and leads the Destructinator on a chase through space, as the fairies search the Earth for the ice wand. But he soon makes the mistake of giving his foe his Thunder Pits powers. The Destructinator then sends Peri crashing onto the North Pole, before he gloats that because of him, he now has magic and all the power in the universe. Peri adds that he technically doesn't, tricking the Destructinator into sucking all the weapons stuffed in the Earth, causing him to grow larger, before he reveals to him that he snatched the detonator from him in space. He then detonates the bombs, destroying the Destructinator once and for all. The massive explosion also melts the ice and reveals the third and final wand (though its guardian, a talking polar bear, made it appear after Peri blew up most of the ice). Now, with Jorgen, his fairies, Turbo Thunder, Juandissimo and ??? standing at his side, Peri must now fulfill the prophecy and defeat the Darkness. But just then, he realizes something. When the Darkness appeared before Turbo Thunder's world and Computeropolis, it was first attacked by the inhabitants of the world before it attacked them, the Darkness was merely defending itself. And it's obsession with Peri wasn't about conquering the universe, but because Peri was the only one to never send anything harmful into it. All the Darkness ever wanted was a friend. With the powers of the Fire Wand (the guitar), the Wind Wand (the wand on the Blue Moon) and the Ice Wand (found buried under the North Pole's icy layer), he uses his fairies magic to poof up more ice wands on every other planet, creating a giant smiling face of light when he activated the wand's powers and unleashed a powerful beam of light into the Darkness. After that, the Darkness transforms into the Kindness (although Cosmo refers to it as the "Yellowness") and returns all of Peri's captured friends and family, along with Marc and the DCL. Peri says goodbye to them and he had a fun time in Computeropolis and kissed Vinna, then Peri said goodbye to the DCL. Peri goes back to the real world and finally takes his computer to college.